leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Hextech Crafting
Mission exclusive Crafting Materials and Rewards can be found here. Hextech Crafting is a gameplay reward system implemented by Riot Games Inc. for League of Legends and PC.Champion Mastery Reveal The reward system is directly tied with Champion Mastery. It was released on the PBE on January 13, 2016. The first live testings were done on the Turkish server from patch V6.3 on February 10, 2016. Hextech Crafting was launched on: * NA on patch V6.5 (March 15, 2016) * All the other servers on patch V6.6 (March 24, 2016) Items Common Crafting :For old content, see Removed Crafting and PROJECT Crafting. Hextech Chests Players earn a Mastery Chest whenever they or a member of their premade party earn an S-, S or S+, while they are playing a champion eligible to earn a chest and have an available chest slot. * Players can only earn chests while playing a champion they own. * Players can only earn one chest per champion per competitive season. ** Champions eligible to earn chests are shown on the Champion Collection tab. ** Note that a champion becomes ineligible after earning a chest, not after obtaining an S grade. * Players can earn 1 chest every 7 days, storing up to four available chests in reserve. The number of available chests is shown in the Summoner Profile. * Even though the Profile refers them as "Mastery Chests", Chests rewarded by Mastery Grades are identical to Hextech Chests purchased in the store. ** Hextech Chests can be purchased in the store for . ** Purchased Hextech Chests do not count toward the earned limit. ** Up to 25 Hextech Chests can be purchased every day. Hextech Keys Hextech Keys are used to open Hextech Chests. * 3 Key Fragments can be combined into a Key. ** Key Fragments are periodically distributed to Honorable players (Honor 2 or above). ** Can earn up to 12 Key Fragments in a 4 week period. Every four weeks, the counter resets. ** Key Fragments can often be purchased with Mission Tokens. * Hextech Keys can also be purchased in the store for . Loot Unlocking a Hextech Chest with a Hextech Key awards Loot. You are guaranteed to receive one of the following:Hextech Crafting Guide * or less Champion Skin Shard or Ultimate Permanent – |4 7}} Frequency)}} * Champion Shard – |3 14}} Frequency)}} * Emote Permanent – |3 35}} Frequency)}} * Ward Skin Shard + – |69 700}} Frequency)}} * Summoner Icon Permanent + – There is also a chance to get an additional drop of one of the following: * Hextech Chest and Hextech Key – }}% Frequency)}} * Gemstone – * Mythic Skin Permanent – }}% Frequency)}} ;Notes * Skins are not more likely to drop based on their price tier. An ultimate skin is just as common as a standard skin. * Ultimate and Mythic skins are dropped as Permanents, meaning they do not require any to redeem. * The chance of getting a Champion Skin Shard is 50%, but you can't open three chests in a row without dropping at least one skin shard. This raises the effective drop rate of skin shards to roughly 0.5 2 + 0.5 0.5 0.5 3 + 0.5 0.5 0.5 3)^(-1)}}. * Gemstones have a chance of dropping as a bonus alongside normal chest content. Gemstones have light "bad luck protection," so you can't go more than 50 boxes without getting a gemstone. This raises the effective drop rate of Gemstones to %. Gemstones can also drop from bonus chests, bringing the overall drop rate up to 4%. * Bonus chests (with a key) have a 10% chance to drop whenever you open a Hextech chest. Each of these bonus chests also have a 10% chance to drop with another bonus chest (and key). * You cannot get skins valued lower than . Masterwork Chest With patch V8.7, Masterwork Chests became purchasable from the store for ( for a chest and key), or for a bundle of 11 chests and keys. Masterwork Chests also require a Hextech Key to open. * Champion Skin Shard – |100 139}} Frequency)}} * – |13 139}} Frequency)}} * Emote Permanent – |13 139}} Frequency)}} * Ward Skin Shard + – |13 139}} Frequency)}} There is also a chance to get an additional drop of one of the following: * Hextech Masterwork Chest and Hextech Key – }}% Frequency)}} * Gemstone – * Mythic Skin Permanent – }}% Frequency)}} ;Notes * All the same "special rules" that govern normal Hextech Chests also apply to Masterwork Chests. The chance of getting a Champion Skin Shard is 70% but because of bad luck protection the effective drop increases to roughly 0.7 2 + 0.3 0.3 0.3 3 + 0.3 0.3 0.7 3)^(-1)}}. Champion Capsules Champion capsules are awarded when leveling up. They contain between one and four champions shards, and potentially some raw , for a total value (after disenchanting) between and . Honor Honor Capsules Upon leveling up to Honor level 3, 4 and 5 players receive a Honor Capsule. Honor Capsules do not require a key to open and contain key fragments, ward skins, emotes, champion shards, and Honor-exclusive skins. Honor Capsule Level 3.png|Level 3 Capsule Honor Capsule Level 4.png|Level 4 Capsule Honor Capsule Level 5.png|Level 5 Capsule Honor Orbs Upon reaching checkpoints at Honor level 3, 4 and 5 players receive a Honor Orb. Honor Orbs do not require a key to open, and contain key fragments and champion shards. Honor Orb Level 3.png|Level 3 Orb Honor Orb Level 4.png|Level 4 Orb Honor Orb Level 5.png|Level 5 Orb Honor 5 token Honor 5 tokens are obtained with Honor 5 Capsules. One Honor 5 token can be redeemed for either: * Medieval Twitch skin. * Grey Warwick skin. * Medieval Twitch Sapphire chroma + icon. * Grey Warwick Sapphire chroma + icon. Little Legend Eggs Little Legend Eggs and Little Legend Series Eggs are purchasable from the store. Series eggs and Rare eggs have the same drop rate: * Legendary (5% drop rate, 30% chance for double drop). * Epic (20% drop rate). * Rare (75% drop rate). If all Little Legends variants are obtained, a Rare Egg is rewarded instead. Loot Exclusive Content can reward the player with loot exclusive content. can reward the player with loot exclusive content. Crafting Material ;Gemstones ( ) ;Blue Essence ( ) ;Orange Essence ( - Cosmetic) * Used for unlocking cosmetic shards: champion skins, ward skins, summoner icons, and emotes. * Obtained through disenchanting cosmetic shards. ; Shards * Champion Shards ** Can be combined with to permanently unlock the champion. ** One shard can be consumed to temporarily unlock the champion for 7 days. ** Can be combined with the champion's Mastery Token to improve the champion's mastery rank to 6 and 7. ** Can be disenchanted into , which can be used to upgrade other Champion Shards or buy champions for full price from the Store. * Cosmetic Shards ** All available, Legacy Vault and loot exclusive champion skins, ward skins, emotes and summoner icons can be obtained as a cosmetic shard. ** Can be combined with to permanently unlock the cosmetic. The cost scales with the content's cost. ** One shard can be consumed to temporarily unlock the skin for 7 days, excluding summoner icons and emotes. ** If you do not own the champion, the option to permanently or temporarily unlock the skin is disabled and the additional option to purchase the champion is added, redirecting you to the store. ** Can be disenchanted into , which can be used to upgrade other Cosmetic Shards. ** Mystery Emote Tokens are periodically available in the store for . They award a random unowned emote. * Permanent Cosmetic Shards ** You can combine 3 cosmetic shards of the same type (champion skins, wards skins, and summoner icons) to obtain a permanent shard of the same type you do not own. The 3 selected shards are deleted in the process. *** You cannot get skins valued lower than . *** When receiving a permanent champion skin shard, you also gain an additional . *** Permanent shards are automatically activated, other than when you gain a shard for a champion you don't own. *** You also have a 10% chance of getting an additional Hextech Chest and Hextech Key. *** Hextech exclusive skins have a % chance to drop. ** A permanent shard cannot be redeemed temporarily. ** A permanent shard has no cost associated with unlocking it permanently. ** Permanents can still be rerolled and disenchanted, and are worth more Essence when disenchanted. BE_icon.png|Blue Essence (BE) OE_icon.png|Orange Essence (OE, Cosmetic) Hextech_Crafting_Shard.png|A Shard (Incomplete) Hextech_Crafting_Permanent.png|A Permanent Crafting Costs ;Champion Shards ;Champion Skin Shards :While not being directly available in the store, gemstone skins (e.g. ) and prestige skins ( ) cost are considered to be . Honor Capsule skins ( and ) are considered to be . ;Ward Skin Shards ;Emotes ;Summoner Icons Patch History returns as a Hextech Crafting loot. ;V9.24 - December 11, 2019 * added to the Hextech Crafting. ;V9.22 - November 6, 2019 * Little Legend Series Five Egg. ;V9.19 - September 25, 2019 * added to the Hextech Crafting. ;V9.18 - September 11, 2019 * Little Legend Series Four Egg. ;V9.16 - August 14, 2019 * Honor 5 token, reward for Honor level 5, added. * added to the Hextech Crafting. * Little Legend Series Three Egg added. ;V9.14 - July 19, 2019 * returns as a Hextech Crafting loot. ;V9.13 - June 26, 2019 * Little Legend Series One Egg added. * Little Legend Series Two Egg added. * A new section for Little Legends ** Little Legend Eggs can be opened here. ** Little Legend Series Eggs can be opened here. ;V9.1 - January 9, 2019 * added to the Hextech Crafting. ;V8.24 - December 20, 2018 * added to the Hextech Crafting. ;V8.20 - October 10, 2018 * added to the Hextech Crafting. ;V8.14 - July 18, 2018 * added to the Hextech Crafting. ;V8.11 * Can now gift Hextech Crafting materials. ;V8.10 * Can now consume to craft a Masterwork Chest instead of a regular Hextech Chest. This still grants a Hextech Key. ;V8.8 * Fixed a bug that was causing gemstones to drop 5% more often than intended. ;V8.7 * New Masterwork Chest (cosmetics only chests). * When in possession of multiple key fragments (more than 6), can now craft multiple Hextech Keys at once. ;V8.6 - March 28, 2018 * Key fragment image updated. * added to the Hextech Crafting. ;V8.5 Hextech Crafting update on the LoL boards * Ultimate and Mythic skins now drop as auto-redeeming permanents. * Champion fragments found in Hextech cannot be worth less than shop-price. * Getting a ward skin fragment from a chest now comes with a bonus of . * Champion Mastery 6 upgrade cost reduced to from . * Champion Mastery 7 upgrade cost reduced to from . ;V8.3 - February 8th, 2018 Lunar Revel 2018 Event * 2018 Lunar Revel crafting material added to the Hextech Crafting. ;V7.24b - December 23, 2017 Skin Reroll changes on Reddit * Skins above have less chance to drop in rerolls. ;V7.24 - December 7, 2017 * added to the Hextech Crafting. ;V7.18 - September 23, 2017 Worlds 2017 Loot * 2016 Worlds crafting material added to the Hextech Crafting. ;V7.16 - August 17, 2017 * 2017 Arcade crafting material added to the Hextech Crafting. * added to the Hextech Crafting. ;V7.13 * Honor rework, key fragments are now obtained with Honor instead of after winning games. ;V7.12 * Order and Chaos crafting material added to the Hextech Crafting. ;V7.8 * 2017 MSI crafting material added to the Hextech Crafting. ;V7.7 - April 13, 2017 * added to the Hextech Crafting. ;V7.1 * 2017 Lunar Revel crafting material added to the Hextech Crafting. ;V6.24 * 2016 Snowdown Showdown crafting material added to the Hextech Crafting. ;V6.23 * Players can now sort and filter their Hextech Crafting inventories. * Can now also open 10 Hextech Chests at once. ;V6.19 - September 28, 2016 Worlds 2016 Hits the Rift * 2016 Worlds crafting material added to the Hextech Crafting. ;V6.17 * Removed custom PROJECT chest animations from Hextech Crafting to mitigate a client memory issue that could lead to crashes. Unopened PROJECT chests will still be in your inventory and will still award the same loot, but will use the Premium (purple) Hextech chest animations. ;V6.15 * PROJECT crafting material added to the Hextech Crafting. ;V6.13 - June 29, 2016 * added to the Hextech Crafting. * Hextech Ward skin added to the Hextech Crafting. ;V6.11 Riot Socrates Tweet * Mystery champion shard added to the shop. ;V6.10 - May 19, 2016 * Champion mastery level 6 and 7 added. ;V6.7 * Key fragments now have a chance of dropping after winning ARAM or Twisted Treeline games. * Tuned the drop rates to be the same across game modes based on a number of factors such that it's not easier to earn fragments in any specific mode even though game lengths are shorter. * Colors for skin tier have been added: (Orange), (Purple), (Red), and (Teal). * New animations have been added throughout Hextech Crafting. ;V6.6 - March 24, 2016 * Hextech Crafting added to all other servers. ;V6.5 - March 15, 2016 * Hextech Crafting added to the NA servers. * added to the Hextech Crafting. ;V6.3 * Live testing on the Turkish servers. }} Trivia General= * Hextech Crafting is visually inspired by Hextech. * Due to China's gambling regulations, the chest design is replaced with a portal design (See Media Gallery) for this region. Capsules remain the same. |-| Development= Hextech Annie By Mirross Hextech Annie Hi all! Everyone’s favorite combo of sugar, spice, nice, and plenty of burning is getting a new skin as part of hextech crafting and loot. In order to secure appropriate testing for Hextech Annie, we’re putting her and her hextechnically-augmented Tibbers on PBE early, but don’t expect her to debut with the launch of hextech crafting and loot. Featuring an all-new model, textures, animations and particle effects as well as new sounds, Hextech Annie is intended to be available exclusively through hextech crafting and the loot system by acquiring 10 gemstones either in normal chests and promotional chests through rare drops or by picking up special promo chest bundles (which’ll guarantee a gemstone drop). Gemstones are rare loot drops that can be crafted into a chest and key bundle or saved to combine to craft Hextech Annie. Promo chests will only be available at limited times and may have different content inside compared to normal chests. For testing on the PBE, we’ve unlocked Hextech Promo Chest bundles in the store so players can pick up Hextech Annie as soon as possible. During this test, buying one of the 10-chest bundles guarantees a gemstone in addition to the gemstones you can find in the chests themselves. As we mentioned at the beginning, Hextech Annie won’t be available at the launch of hextech crafting and loot. We’ll test her on PBE before testing her release to live servers in Turkey (where we’ve been testing hextech crafting and loot for a little while now). When hextech crafting and loot debut on all live servers, Hextech Annie will follow shortly after. Lastly, we’re pretty sure everyone’s used to this by now, but please keep in mind the promo chests have been heavily discounted for testing on PBE, and the drop rates of items in the chests may also change before we go live. Leave your feedback on the skin or even the idea of a free, exclusive skin in hextech crafting below, and we’ll see you on the PBE battlefields! Hextech Capsule: Case Study By Joy AnMSI Capsule ;OPPORTUNITY SPACE Hextech Chest was created when we launched the Hextech Crafting feature in 2016. It was well received, but not without a problem. We could not use the chest in Tencent region due to China's gambling regulation. We could not display any form of container that requires a key in China, so we had to create another form of loot mechanic for Tencent region, the portal. Hextech Crafting Chest.png|Hextech Chest in Global region Hextech Crafting Portal.png|Hextech Portal in Tencent region ;MSI CAPSULE During the MSI event of 2017, we saw an opportunity to introduce a new container that can be used in all regions without any constraints. After exploring many different concepts we have arrived at creating the Hextech Capsule. We started off doing some sketches for different forms of container to make sure we are not missing an opportunity here. We agreed on the form of a capsule since it offered more flexibility and scalability for the future development of this container. After many iterations on the Capsule design, we've finalized the Hextech Capsule that was highly influenced by Hextech shape language that is unique to League of Legends. Hextech Capsule is a magical device. It's made of solid materials containing magic, which will drop loot items when opened. In order to avoid breaking the gambling regulation in China, we kept the sides of the Capsule opened, as well as the top to make it look like it's not a container. There is an energy channeling on the bottom of the capsule that shoots lase like magic to make the capsule look contained so we can convince our players that it's a container. ;SCALABILITY OF HEXTECH CAPSULE Creative even themed Hextech capsules following the MSI capsule was not difficult since we have a very clear set of rules for creating these capsules. Infusing event themes into these capsules were rather exciting exercises that I went through to create its unique look with the fundementals of the Hextech Capsule design. Clash 4 Bracket Capsule.png| Epic Capsule.png| PROJECT Capsule.png| Blood Moon Capsule.png| Snowdown Capsule.png| Birdie Capsule.png| Media Videos= |-|Gallery= Hextech Crafting Portal Key fragment.png|Hextech Portal Key Fragment (Chinese Server) Hextech Crafting Portal Key.png|Hextech Portal Key (Chinese Server) Hextech Crafting Portal.png|Hextech Portal (Chinese Server) Hextech Crafting Premium Portal.png|Premium Portal (Chinese Server) Hextech Crafting Masterwork Portal.png|Masterwork Portal (Chinese Server) Hextech Crafting Premium Chest.png|Premium Chest Masterwork Chest Opening.gif|Masterwork Chest Opening Masterwork Chest.gif|Masterwork Chest Hextech Crafting Chest Opening old.gif|Old Hextech Crafting Chest Opening Champion Shard Opening.png|Champion Shard Opening KDA Orb Opening.gif|KDA Orb Opening KDA Orb.gif|KDA Orb Spooky Bottom Orb Opening.gif|Spooky Bottom Orb Opening Spooky Bottom Orb.gif|Spooky Bottom Orb Spooky Jungle Orb Opening.gif|Spooky Jungle Orb Opening Spooky Jungle Orb.gif|Spooky Jungle Orb Spooky Mid Orb Opening.gif|Spooky Mid Orb Opening Spooky Mid Orb.gif|Spooky Mid Orb Spooky Support Orb Opening.gif|Spooky Support Orb Opening Spooky Support Orb.gif|Spooky Support Orb Spooky Top Orb Opening.gif|Spooky Top Orb Opening Spooky Top Orb.gif|Spooky Top Orb Worlds 2018 Orb Opening.gif|Worlds 2018 Orb Opening Worlds 2018 Orb.gif|Worlds 2018 Orb See also * Champion Mastery pl:Warsztat Hextech es:Artesanía Hextech Category:League of Legends Category:The Store Category:Hextech